Murdoc y 2D-Coliousis (final alternativo)
by aportealcosmos
Summary: M2, cuando leí 'Murdoc y 2D por Blackforestwolf', me pareció hermosa, pero triste, y mi mejor amigo inventó un final alternativo alegre para calmarme.


Pauco: TT3TT  
Memo:¿Qué pasa Housy?...es aún por esa historia, ¿verdad?...  
Pauco: si, waaaaaaaaaaa...  
Memo:...mira, te la voy a contar de nuevo a mi manera, y ese será el final alternativo, ¿de acuerdo?  
Pauco: *asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en sus piernas para oír el cuento, como una niña torpe de 4 años*.  
Memo: Ejem...  
Cuando llegó el doctor, *tono sarcástico encendido* Murdoc lo recivió con ese cálido estilo de ser que lo caracteriza...  
Pauco: jajajaja

Memo:El Doctor al ser amenazado, se quedó para intentar curar a 2D, realizando pruebas, pero, fue inútil, el doctor dijo que no había nada más que hacer, y que debió llamar antes; Murdoc furioso sacó un arma y le apuntó al doctor, quejándose de que tardaron 2 horas en atenderlos, Murdoc si que estaba culpable, así que se desquitaba con el doctor.  
Pauco: ¿también lo notaste?  
Memo: Oh, claro que si. Entonces, estaba apunto de dispararle en una pierna, cuando el doctor exclamó *finjiendo voz de doctor* 'espere, hay algo más que se puede hacer'. Murdoc bajó el arma y preguntó que qué era. Entonces el doc le dijo que no se podía hacer porque era arriesgado, pero a Mudz no le importó e insistió.  
El doctor le dijo que una trasfusión de sangre, les podría dar un poco más de tiempo para seguir haciendo pruebas, pero, el problema es que no tenía más agujas (había muchísimos pacientes más), así que si usaban una aguja ya antes utilizada, Mudz también quedaría enfermo de coliousis, y ese era el riesgo si aceptaba.  
Murdoc sin dudarlo se levantó la manga y se acómodo para que le sacaran la sangre, 'está seguro, señor', preguntó el doctor, y éste respondió '¡CLARO QUE SI, AHORA DEJE DE PERDER TIEMPO!'.

Cuando el doctor terminó la transfusión, guardó sus cosas en su maleta y les dijo 'es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, amigos, suerte', salió del lugar y se fue a pasar la noche al lado de su familia, su hermosa esposa y sus 2 hijos.

El tiempo pasaba y nada parecía mejorar, 2D estaba pálido y ya casi sin sangre, y Murdoc sentía como poco a poco empezaba a sentirse mal.  
Cuando D le preguntó que si se iba a morir, Murdoc sintió tanto pánico que salió de la habitación, tras prometerle que no moriría, estaba desesperado, no quería que Stu sufriera más. También estaba culpandose a él mismo de todo,sintiéndose culpable por no protegerlo y por ser tan duro con él.

Tras meditarlo, decidío tomar su arma; la guardó bien para que 2D no la viera y no se asustara.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se acercó a él, y lo cargó con cuidado. '¿A dónde vamos?'. Murdoc le respondió que se relajara, que todo estaría bien y le dió un beso en su cabeza, 2D se sujetó de su cuello, tratando de acurrucarse, como un gatito, casi sin fuerzas.

Salieron de casa. El clima estaba frío, llovía. Murdoc se quitó pronto su gabardina y cubrió al peliazul con ella y lo cargó de nuevo, pero aún con la gabardina, el chico no dejaba de temblar, entre frío y dolor.  
Cuando llegaron a la cima, Murdoc se sentó con 2D entre sus brazos, lo apretaba fuerte, tratando de transmitirle algo de su calor corporal.

'¿por qué me mentiste,Murdoc?', dijo Stuart rompiendo el silencio, comenzó a sollozar. Murdoc le explicó que, cuando le preguntó eso, lo de que si moriría, él estaba aterrado de siquiera imaginarlo, y que temía que D entrara en pánico también. 2D comprendió. Pero tristemente le preguntó que si lo había traido para abandonarlo.  
Murdoc (incluso hasta ofendido) le respondió que sólo un idiota, estúpido, pende..., y sin cerebro haría eso, al contrario, se 'iría' con él.

2D pudo ver el arma que llebaba Murdoc en la gabardina y entendió lo que tenía pensado hacer, así que entró en pánico, por la idea de que fuera a cometer la estupidéz de quitarse la vida.  
El bajista explicó su plan,2D se puso histerico, '¡Murdoc, tu aún tienes oportunidad!', y Murdoc respondió que el no quería vivir ni un segundo sin él.

Le pidió perdón, por tener que recurrir a eso y le apuntó con el arma en la cabeza.

PERO Murdoc simplemente no podía jalar el gatillo, 2D lloraba a mares, rojos mares, Muddy sólo dejó caer el arma, diciendo 'no puedo hacerlo', entonces 2D lo abrazó fuertemente, aliviado de no tener que recurrir a esa forma tan violenta de morir. Si, decidieron que si morirían, lo harían juntos, como siempre habían hecho todo, hasta el fin.

Se quedaron el resto del tiempo que les quedaba platicando cosas, imaginando juntos como sería su cielo, recostados en el pasto, mojandose con las gotas de lluvia y mirando arriba, ¡que azul cielo había ese día!, como si convinaran todos los tonos de azul del cosmos y los amazaran como una enorme bola de plastilina. A pesar de la tragedia, pasaron un momento tranquilo y hermoso. Por un momento hasta los invadió la paz.

El tiempo se le acababa a 2D, según el reloj de Murdoc, se dedicó esos últimos momentos solo a besarlo y a acariciarlo con dulzura, transmitiendole todas esas emociones que estaba sintiendo, sin usar ninguna palabra, lo mismo que 2D.

Entonces D se sentó y le dijo 'Murdoc, te amo'. Murdoc se sentó también y le respondió con todo su corazón ' ¡yo te amo más que a nada, te amo, te amo y siempre to voy a amar!'.

Al oír eso 2D, no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente, por el remolino de emociones que sentía dentro de sí y lo emotivo del ambiente.

¡PERO ALGO SORPRENDENTE PASO!, Murdoc había tomado el rostro de Stu para besarlo una vez más, ¡Y SE SORPRENDIO AL VER QUE SUS LAGRIMAS ERAN CLARAS DE NUEVO!

Se fijó en su reloj, y 2D había traspasado la hora en la que debía morir. ¡Era como un milagro!.

La explicación científica era, que la unión de sangres no compatibles, confundía al virus, erradicándolo...o algo así. Murdoc abrazó fuertemente a 2D,y comenzaron a reír,¡no morirían después de todo!, comenzaron a besarse y parecía que pasaría algo más allí mismo.

Pero 2D lo detuvo, diciéndole que tenían que ir a con el doctor, y decirle lo que había pasado...

¡ que habían encontrado la cura!

FIN...¿te gustó?  
PAuco: TTOTT  
Memo:¿house?  
Pauco: TTOTT ¡ME ENCANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!, ¡GRACIAS MEMO! ¡TE AMO! *lo besa en la mejilla*  
Memo: yo también a ti.


End file.
